If I loved you
by PurplePenguinsPlease
Summary: Sam sends a note to Freddie, but what does it say?


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. This is something I've had for a little while and I made it into a Seddie fic. This takes place as if IOMG never happened. Read my authors note at the bottom for reasons for Sam's OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly! I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>If I loved you,<p>

Would you love me?

If I kissed you,

Would you walk away?

All these questions.

Why won't they leave?

We've been good friends,

I don't want this to end.

And just because I've had dreams,

Dreams of me and you.

It doesn't mean much,

Does it?

While I sit here I can't stop.

I can't stop you from being the only thing on my mind.

I don't think you know,

And I don't think you like me back.

Ever since we met, even if you didn't know it,

We've been friends, and have become the best of friends.

And oh you're such a flirt!

Or at least I think so.

You're always with other girls.

Are they just friends? Like me?

Do you try to make me jealous by flaunting them?

Do you try to make me mad?

I'm back on the questions.

I just don't understand.

I'm tired of all this back and forth!

Show me something real.

Or at least help me stop thinking.

Just tell me one simple thing.

I think you can guess what it is.

You hear about me and my situation all the time,

Almost every day and I HATE it.

Love struck girl with one boy on her mind.

I'm not that girl, I CAN'T be that girl.

Yet I am, and it seems I am becoming less and less like myself every day.

I know I sound cliche and like all the girly movies Carly makes us watch.

But I don't know how else to explain it.

I sit here writing out my feelings,

Feelings I wish I didn't have.

But it's okay, because no one else will ever read this.

And you know this is better than just kissing you like I want to.

Or maybe slapping you across the face, I still don't know which one I'd do first.

Your name on the tip of my tongue,

I want to scream it, but I won't allow myself the pleasure.

How long will I sit here?

How long will this go on?

You know what forget it!

Forget my STUPID pride and dignity!

Do you really want to know?

I think of you daily, especially when I'm alone.

So I don't want to let you go!

But at other times, like when you're professing your love for Carly,

I do want to let you go and forget all about you and your stupid, nubbish, handsome face!

But I can't and it KILLS me inside!

That's why I'm so mean to you,

I can't help it.

I don't know what to do about you, Freddie.

You're always on my mind, but I've said that before.

I just wish I knew what to do.

And maybe you could tell me if you like me too.

I've held it in enough and it's time I admit it.

I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!

And I always have.

Love,

Samantha "Sam" Puckett

Or as you call me Princess Puckett

P.s. When you read this, think about it first and then meet me at our spot. If you know me as well as I think you do, then you'll know exactly where that is. And don't worry even after you think about it and if you want to reject me, I won't hurt you. Mama promises. I just hope you can promise me one thing: think about it for at least 15 minutes and if/when you let me down, do it gently because I really do love you and if you let me down harsh I might not be able to get over it, get over you. But don't worry too much about me and my feelings, I want to know YOUR real feelings so think about it really hard. Okay? And this is in NO way a joke. It is VERY serious chiz. I haven't even told Carly about this note, or me liking you for that matter, but I promise this isn't a joke. I would never toy with your and my emotions like that, especially sense that emotion is love for me.

I love you Fredward Benson.

* * *

><p>Hey so Sam's note may seem as if her character is OOC, and she kind of is, but I have a reason for that. In this Sam has finally reached her breaking point and can't hold her feelings in anymore. Also a lot of people (me included) think that Sam is smarter and has deeper feelings then she lets on, and this is her letting go of the mask and telling Freddie everything. So that's my first fic! Reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Tell me if you want this to go on, or keep it a one-shot! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
